


一桩惊动全美的失踪案

by charlotte_vesper



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: Peter和Eduardo是亲兄弟有私设弃权声明：他们不属于我，他们属于彼此
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Lex Luthor & Peter Parker & Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg, Lex Luthor/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

EP.01

今年是丽塞-尼克斯警官上任的第二十个年头，她身材矮小，一头柔软的黑发梳成马尾，有一个在银行工作的丈夫和两个读小学的孩子，问人问题时不太容易出现其他警官那种太过咄咄逼人自以为是的腔调。

“Peter，你电话报案说你的哥哥Eduardo Saverin失踪，能不能详细说说，这是怎么一回事？”

漂亮男孩坐姿极其端正，双手放在桌上，是动作行为学里急切的表现。他看起来年纪很小，丽塞猜他不过十五六岁，牛仔裤配军绿色夹克衫，滑板和大大的书包都堆在椅子下，棕色的头发有些凌乱，焦糖色的大眼睛满是憔悴，黑眼圈很明显，但是看上去并不像吸过毒。

“我的哥哥，Eduardo Saverin于三天前从纽约赶往加州，然后他失踪了，电话关机，邮件不回，下榻的宾馆我也去打电话问过，他们说他除了第一天check-in以外就根本没有住过。”

女警官看了看Peter新拿的驾照上的全名：“你叫Peter Benjamin Parker，而他……”

Peter似乎早就预料到来人会这么问，简略地解释道：“我们的父亲出生在巴西，母亲是个美国人。我的哥哥Eduardo随父亲姓，而我随母亲。”

“他们现在在哪？你还太小，我们可能会需要联系一下你的监护人。”

“十年前他们就在一场意外之中过世了。”

女警官愣了愣，说了一句：“我很抱歉。”

漂亮男孩谅解地眨眨眼，说了一句没关系。

“那么，请问你的监护人是你哥哥？”

“最开始是一个没什么来往的远房叔叔，等我哥哥一成年，监护权就转交给了他。实际上，自从我们失去父母，都是哥哥抚养我长大。”提起亲人，男孩的表情异常温柔。

“你和你哥哥在他还没工作时的主要经济来源是什么？”

“我们的父亲是个商人，他在我们出生时分别给我们留了一笔信托基金……”他顿了顿，星空一般明亮的眼睛露出一丝丝为难，“不好意思，能不能多……”

“我知道，我正打算问你有关你哥哥失踪的事情，孩子，”丽塞-尼克斯拿了手上的笔写写划划，继续开口道，“你哥哥出发去加州前，有没有跟你说过什么？”

“……他说，”Peter思索了一会儿，“他要去料理一些和Facebook有关的事。”

“Facebook？”女警官用笔指了指桌上的手机，“就是那个社交用的软件Facebook？”

“对……虽然我的哥哥可能不是很愿意听我向别人提起，但我觉得我还是要告诉你——我的哥哥Eduardo Saverin在五年前，也就是他二十二岁时，和Mark Zuckerberg以及他的其他朋友们创立了Facebook，他们打了一场官司。我的哥哥拿了Mark Zuckerberg赔偿给他的六亿美元离开了Facebook，在华尔街从事基金相关的工作，直到……直到他只身去了加州，然后和我以及任何我们共同认识的人失去联系。”他下意识地不想用“失踪”这个词。

“哦，Facebook那件事，我有点印象，很多地方都报道过，”丽塞-尼克斯点点头，把相关信息记录了下来，浏览了几遍，问，“所以，按照常理，你的哥哥五年前就已经和Facebook撇清关系了？”

Peter点点头：“是的。但他失踪前仍然跟我说过，他去加州解决一些和Facebook有关的事。”

“你没有细问他为什么？”

“没有，”他痛苦地闭上眼，似是在责备自己的大意，“他只跟我说过，他过一两天就会回来，还会来看我在高中里的第一场篮球比赛。但这依旧是我的错，警官，是我疏忽了。我应该多问问他的。”

可怜的孩子。他一定是快要急疯了。丽塞把信息输入电脑，开始向更高一级的警署人员打电话。

Mark Zuckerberg被通知要接受警察访问的时候他正在为Facebook的下一个收购项目奔波忙碌。

他抄起警方发来的约谈文件，“Eduardo Saverin失踪”的几个字样跳入眼帘。

“……Wardo？”他原本虚放着的手不自觉地收紧。

他推开门，告诉自己的秘书：“打电话给FBI，我现在就要见他们。”

托Mark的福，这件案子很快由纽约警方交给了FBI专门调查。

他既不知道Wardo来过加州，也不知道为什么Wardo就这样失踪了。

他坐在FBI的询问室里，一个穿制服的工作人员推开门，身后跟着一个身形和Eduardo Saverin像极了的大男孩。

Mark见过他，Eduardo的宝贝弟弟。

Eduardo父母早逝，成为孤儿那年他只有十五岁，还有一个五岁的弟弟Peter。Mark经常听Eduardo提起他，说他在学校成绩如何如何优异，如何如何礼貌待人，喜欢玩在Eduardo看来太危险的滑板。那时Mark就算在Eduardo滔滔不绝赞美自己弟弟时再心不在焉，也听说过不少关于他的事。

在Mark最初的印象里，他就是个半大孩子，满大街滑着滑板乱跑乱笑，嘴里还嚼着泡泡糖的那种。那天Peter自己乘火车来看Eduardo，大概那时候他只有……十一岁？一见到自己哥哥就扑到他怀里撒娇，这么兄友弟恭的画面让Mark这个小时候和姐妹们相看两相厌的人有些无法理解。

原来一眨眼，他都这么大了。而自己和Eduardo，也有那么多年都没有再见面了。

“Mark Zuckerberg，方便回答一下，你和Eduardo Saverin的上一次见面是在什么时候吗？”

“五年前。如你们在任何新闻媒体上所看到的那样。诉讼案之后我再也没有见过他。”Mark飞速地回答道。

“他没有再和Facebook有任何联系？”

“没有。”

“那为什么Eduardo Saverin先生会向他的弟弟说，他要去加州处理一些和Facebook有关的问题？请问你作为Facebook的最大股东和CEO，对此事知情吗？”

“我不知道。”Mark顿了顿，冷静地说道，“我不知道Eduardo还会和Facebook有什么联系。”

探员们还想按照惯例对Mark的其他事情再次询问，但是Mark的耐心已经被磨完了。

“我希望你们能够对Wardo的其他因素多加调查。道路监控、通话、银行卡流水账单、出入境的海关记录……这都是最容易追踪的数据。”他语速飞快。

“Zuckerberg先生，我们正在努力调查。”探员掷地有声地打断他，然后他转向一直沉默不语的男孩，“Peter，请问你的哥哥在离开纽约之前还有没有什么异样的地方？”

Peter摇摇头：“没有。他看起来很……正常。”

“请问你的哥哥跟你谈论过他的工作之类的话题么？”

“他在基金公司上班，大部分内容都涉及其他公司的上市或者股份发行，这些都需要保密。所以他并不经常跟我谈起这些。”

“那你们会谈起什么？”

“我的爱好居多，他喜欢听我说我喜欢的摄影作品，滑板，篮球，我的学业他也经常关心。哦对了，他喜欢气象学，偶尔也会告诉我一点和飓风有关的知识。他真的很少跟我谈及工作。”

“看来他是个好哥哥……Peter，好孩子，告诉我他有仇家么？工作上的，或者私人的？”探员继续问。

Peter摇摇头：“据我所知，并没有。我的哥哥待人和善，性格宽厚，大部分见过他的人都会喜欢他。”

“那么，请问你知道，你的哥哥有交往对象么？”

Peter陷入沉默。

探员瞥了他一眼，劝说道：“说出你知道的，孩子，我们需要排除情杀的可能性。说不定我们能凭借某些蛛丝马迹尽快找到他。”

男孩迟疑了一会儿，摇摇头：“没有。我的哥哥一直都是单身。我一开始以为这和我跟他住在一起，他觉得不方便有关系，还想过高中要不要选择寄宿学校。但后来我才知道，这并不是因为我。”

“那是因为什么？”探员继续问。

“他抗拒爱情上的亲密关系。”

“你怎么知道的？”探员向男孩继续追问。

“这是他某次喝醉了之后亲口告诉我的。他说他容易把太亲密的关系搞砸。”

Mark震了震。

探员眼尖地察觉到了Mark的异样，问道：“Zuckerberg先生，请问你对此有什么想说的吗？”

“没有。但我希望调查能够快点有结果。”Mark的语气平平，看了一下墙上的时钟，不动声色地向面前的探员施压，“他已经失踪超过48小时了。我希望FBI的办公效率能够有所提高，鉴于Facebook每年为国家缴纳了那么高额的税金，我不希望到时候要我亲自向你们的技术高管打电话指导他如何追踪个人信息。”

探员知道Mark的身份，收起纸和笔，朝他们颔首示意，然后走出了询问室：“麻烦你们在这里先等一会儿。”

Mark和Peter相对无言，一起坐在审讯室里。

“你叫我的哥哥Wardo，Zuckerberg先生。”Peter先干巴巴地开口。

卷发男人挑挑眉。“Mark。”

他并不是太知道怎么和这个孩子相处，Mark学不来Eduardo对弟弟的那套，如果Mark真的学Wardo对他嘘寒问暖，估计只会让他怕得毛骨悚然。但Mark也不愿意对他太过冷淡，那可是Wardo的弟弟。现在Wardo还不知道在哪里，他不能让他的弟弟出什么闪失。

想到失踪的Eduardo，Mark不由得陷入沉思。

Wardo所说的，和Facebook有关的事，到底是什么？

他们所有恩怨都随着五年前的一锤定音而画上句号，Eduardo甚至卖掉了所有股份，只为了和Facebook也和自己撇清所有关系。他知道Eduardo一度考虑过移民去新加坡，但是他放不下自己的弟弟——Peter成绩优秀，如果留在东岸继续读书可能会和他一样去哈佛，或者MIT等所有他想去的高等学府深造，Eduardo会想办法送他去的。但是如果他去了新加坡，那里显然没有那么顶尖的教育条件。

他真的很宝贝他的弟弟。

Peter是先开口的那个人，他深吸一口气，对Mark说道：“我知道诉讼案的事情，Mark。我的哥哥告诉过我。一切。”

Mark沉默。

Peter接着说：“我不知道他来加州到底是干什么，Mark。但如果，我是说如果，和你有关系的话……”

Peter停住了。

Mark察觉到不对劲，抬起眼皮看了过去。

男孩的眼睛里浮现出两层莹莹的水光，努力地瘪了瘪嘴压抑住话语的哽咽。

自从哥哥失踪以后他就整天担惊受怕饱受折磨，哪怕因为疲惫好不容易睡着的时候也会在梦里梦见一些恐惧至极的场景——比如Eduardo的四肢被人分解然后沉到了海底，他只能凭借Eduardo手上的家族戒指认出他，或者他被注射了什么毒品然后毫不体面地死在了某个仓库的角落里，再或者他亲爱的哥哥可能已经被送出了美国国境，丢到墨西哥，或者其他什么人生地不熟的地方等待着无数未知厄运的降临。不知道有没有的新仇和死亡合同的旧恨加在一起，他把Mark看做半敌对的外人。而哥哥曾经告诉过他，不能对外人露怯。

“……如果这一切和你有关的话，Mark，我希望你，不，我求求你，把我的哥哥还给我。”


	2. Chapter 2

Ep.02

Peter不能继续占用联邦调查局的办公室，只好跟着Mark一起先去Facebook的总部办公室。加州媒体的嗅觉实在太过灵敏，也可能是这片阳光灿烂的大地上很久没有那么重大的事情发生了，还没等两人跨出加州分部的大门，端着长枪短炮的记者就蜂拥而来。

“Peter，把脸遮住。”Mark飞快地提醒他。

还没等Peter反应过来那些面上表情兴奋得几乎狰狞的记者都是冲着他们来的，大片闪光灯就伴随着咔嚓声如海浪一般涌现，把他们给团团包围住了。

“Zuckerberg先生，请问Eduardo Saverin先生失踪了，是真的吗？”

“请问您对于Eduardo Saverin从您那里获得六亿美元一事是否怀恨在心？”

“您后面的那位是Saverin先生的弟弟吗？你们有过交流了吗？”

还没等Mark往后看一眼Peter还在不在，他们就把矛头一部分转向了一直默默地走在后面的Peter。

“Parker先生，今天是你的哥哥失踪第几天了？他最后一次和你联系是什么时候？”

“Peter，请问你对于你的哥哥失踪一事怎么看？你觉得这是一场意外还是蓄意已久的刑事案件？”

“你觉得你的哥哥当年被稀释股份和他此次失踪是否有联系？”

Peter从没见过这种架势，用背包和手背匆匆遮住脸，眯着眼睛用余光寻找着Mark的后脚跟，艰难地向前挪动着。

闪光灯一片白茫茫的，几乎要把眼睛给照花了。Mark的心情被搞得糟透了，有两个胆大的记者甚至上去拉了他几下。

“你想干什么？”他用力地躲了一下。

“Zuckerberg先生，你有没有……”

到底还有完没完？

Mark忍着一句话也没有回，但是他拉长脸的样子全被记者哗哗哗拍了下来。

还好这时候Mark的司机找到了他们，四个保镖如铜墙铁壁一般把他们围得密不透风护送上了车。一路上Peter一言不发，Mark也没心情问他更多一些关于Eduardo的信息。下了车，Mark本来心情就很坏，一进门，还正好就看见了Sean Parker正在对两个前台姑娘搭讪。

“嘿，Mark，还有......”Sean Parker看到Mark身后的人，傻了。几乎是下意识的，他握紧口袋里的吸入器。

“你好，我是Peter Parker，Eduardo Saverin的弟弟。”Peter显然知道那个几乎说话时几乎和前台姑娘脸贴脸的人是谁。

“不知道的人听见了还会以为那是我弟弟。”Sean Parker做了个怪脸。

Mark一如既往地没有理会Sean Parker的自由发挥，Peter也没有。

Sean翻了个白眼。

“所以……我们现在是不是在David Finch的片场，Gone Eduardo？”

Mark没好气地打断了他：“别添乱了，Sean。”然后他转身对Peter说：“先跟我进会议室，Chris说他们已经到了。”

虽然Chris Hughes早就离开了Facebook，但这次事关重大，Mark的一通电话之后他还是又一次出现在了阔别多时的Facebook的会议室。

“Mark！”Sheryl Sandberg在走廊另一边叫住了他，高跟鞋在地板上踩得啪啪响，“Facebook的股价已经跌了1.4%，股东大会定在今天下午，股东们都在赶来的路上。”

她推开了会议室的门踏了进去。Mark和Peter跟在她后边也一起进去。

会议室里Chris的脸色也不好。

“Mark，你知道你的采访视频已经被放上YouTube了么？”Chris把MacBook转了个面给他看。视频里的Mark铁青着脸，嘴唇紧抿，眼神冷漠到几乎能飞出刀子，几乎就把“murderer”几个大字写在脸上。Facebook的首页上也密密麻麻的全是这次失踪案的质询和疑问，箭头直指版头的Facebook创始人。

Mark的语速又一次快了起来：“每个人都觉得我知道些什么或者做了什么。哪怕他们愿意稍微动动脑子想想就知道——”

“好了，Mark。”Dustin从asana撇开工作赶了过来，一开门就听见了好友愤怒的声音。

Mark深吸一口气，躁动的神经冷静了下来。

Sheryl看了一眼手机：“Accel Partner的代表下了飞机，Goldman Sachs的Harvey Schwartz和他一个航班，他们打算想办法让今天尽量别跌破177美元。媒体和大众可不管真相，他们只看到他们想看到的，也相信他们想相信的。”

她看了一眼Facebook网页版头的创始人名单，叹了一口气。

“Mark，我们必须快点找到Eduardo Saverin。”

Sheryl很快又走了，最近Facebook本来就在忙着收购一个和健康相关的新兴科技产业，再闹了这么一出，足够让她忙得脚跟打后脑勺。

“FBI那边调查的东西我也能查。”Mark的大脑飞速运转了起来，“通话记录，银行卡记录，手机里的GPS定位系统，这些数据都不难拿到。”

人在互联网上没有隐私可言。他可不信他们的技术能比自己更快。

Dustin敲着键盘：“GPS定位。这个最重要。我先找这个。”

Mark点了点头，打开网页入侵了Eduardo供职的那家公司——Eduardo Saverin商业嗅觉灵敏，这几年的投资都收益不小，眼红的不在少数，他需要排除一下谋财害命的可能性。

Chris对于入侵数据库的问题插不上手，问一直安安静静坐在旁边的Peter：“Wardo怎么跟你评价Facebook？”

他想要弄明白Eduardo说的“和Facebook相关的事”到底会是什么。

Peter想了想，说了他出FBI加州分部之后的第一句话：“他不对我评价任何公司的好坏。”

Chris瞥了一眼Mark：“你知道2004年的事情么，孩子？”

“知道。我的哥哥跟我提过。”

“那他没有流露过任何和Facebook有关的情绪？”Chris不信Eduardo能够毫无感情地把自己经历的一切对自己的弟弟叙述出来。

Peter没理解他的问题：“不好意思，能问得更加详细一点么？”

“好，”Chris呼出一口气，“Eduardo对你提起过我们，提起过我们一起如何创立Facebook的事情，对不对？”

“对。”Peter点点头，看了看门外的Sean，“我知道刚刚靠着门和前台姑娘聊天的是Sean Parker，那个差点把一万九千美金支票丢在我哥哥脸上的人。”

“上帝啊，我就知道Wardo肯定恨透了他。”Chris叹了一口气。

“不，Hughes先生，”Peter摇摇头，“我哥哥并不恨他，还说Sean Parker眼光远大，虽然有一些过分的地方但是他有无可取代的优点。”

Sean从不愿意错过任何一句对自己的褒奖，哪怕它间接地来自一个被自己糟蹋过自尊的人。他大摇大摆地走进会议室时听见了，做出一副受宠若惊的模样：“哇，真是太甜了。他居然不觉得我是个恶人。”

“不。”Peter摇摇头，“在我哥哥的叙述里，他自己才是恶人。”

一瞬间空气都安静了，整个会议室里所有人都不知道该说什么，偌大的空间里只有滴滴答答的打字声回荡着。

“我找到了，”Dustin把自己的电脑界面投影到大屏幕上，“Wardo在失踪前的最后一个GPS定位。”

March 9th 24:00

Unversity Ave, Palo Alto California

Mark咬紧了牙关。

“那是哪？”Peter辨认不出这个地址和卫星地图上的小点有什么特别之处。

“那是Facebook最开始的办公室。一栋在Palo Alto的别墅。”Dustin跟他解释道。

“我们要去那里看看，万一能有一些线索呢。”Chris拿了外套，Mark的特别助理Cohler看他们要走，打电话帮他们叫了车。

Mark坐上了车，Peter抱着包隔着一个位子坐在他旁边。

他的目光落到了Peter的手表。运动表，表盘设计简单独特。

“你的手表是你哥哥送的？”他问。

Peter点点头。“那是我高中开学的礼物。”

“能借我看看么？”

Peter不明所以，但还是把运动手表从腕上解了下来递给他。

Mark接过以后放在手里看了看，还了回去。

即便对手表外行如Mark也能一眼看出它很金贵，Mark猜它的价格不会低。Wardo确实很疼爱他。而Peter也很爱他的哥哥。

他听见了Peter之前在走廊里和生物课的Conners老师打电话说他假期不能去实验室里做实习，还在电话里推了不少课外活动。第一次打前锋的篮球赛，纽约国际摄影展的志愿者，和几个高中同学的郊游，全部都放弃了。

他们要找到Wardo。

Mark对自己说。

他们必须找到他。

那栋别墅一如往昔，仿佛这五年岁月根本不曾改变过什么，白砖红瓦，门前绿草如茵，典型的加州中产阶层童话故事里必备的布景。

Peter站在门前。

“我哥哥他来过这里？”

“GPS上是这样的。时隔多年他找不到路，开了导航。”Dustin说道。

“他以前也来过？”

“来过。晚上来的。没过多久又走了。”Mark简短地回答。

“那晚发生了什么，Mark？”Peter追问道。

Mark没有回答他。

“请问，Mark，那晚到底怎么了？”Peter又问了一遍。

Dustin忍不住开口替Mark说道：“Wardo从纽约飞来，冒着雨赶来这里，结果和Mark大吵了一架，他又走了。”

“我知道这件事......我是说他从纽约赶来又马上回去的事，但是他没和我说这里下雨，也没说过吵架。”Peter回忆道。

“那他说过什么？”Mark打断了他。

“他回来以后就发烧了，一百零四点五华氏度，他很少病得那么重，我当时又只有十一岁，我怕的要命，差点叫救护车。他对于之前发生了什么根本都没有提过。”

“他......他来这里干什么？”Dustin自言自语道。

“所以他在这里淋了一夜的雨，然后......你们为了什么争吵？”Peter说不下去了。

“Facebook。”

Peter沉默了一会儿，再次开口时费力得仿佛失去了所有的力气。

“我哥哥因为Facebook的关系看过三年半的心理医生，Mark。”

Mark默不作声，收着呼吸听Peter悲伤到几近绝望的声音继续说道。

“所以......你有想过，一些不太好的可能吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

Ep.03

“这不可能。”Mark一字一顿地说。

Eduardo的生活里有那么多值得珍惜的东西，他怎么可能会走投无路选择自杀？

“我的哥哥他一直在练习巴西柔术。自从我们的父母在意外中过世，他的防范意识就特别强......他不那么容易被人攻击，Mark。更何况，我们还不知道他所说的和Facebook相关的事到底是什么。”Peter抹了一把眼睛。

Mark不再说话，打开手提电脑开始查其他和Eduardo相关的信息。

“Peter，”Dustin问他，“Wardo......当天他从加州回去了以后，发生了什么？”

Peter摸了摸脑袋说：“正如我之前说的那样，他回家的时候已经是纽约的深夜了，如果没记错，后半夜。他发了烧，很难过，整个人看上去糟透了。”

“我该知道的，那么大的雨，我该给他一条毛巾的。”Dustin看上去几乎要哭出来了，他吸了吸鼻子，接着说道，“我以为他来了别墅过会儿和Mark跟Sean Parker他们讨论完问题就会去冲个热水澡的。我们读大学的时候都这样，出门没带伞的话回来以后洗个澡就没事了。所以Sean叫我去编代码我就没有再管。谁知道，谁知道他......”

Chris安慰性质地拍了拍Dustin的脊背。

“你说，他来了这里，接下来会去哪？”Chris沉吟片刻。

“我不知道，他......”Peter很为难。

“他后来去了银行。”Mark的声音插了进来。

大家一起回头，刚刚一直在角落里敲打键盘的Mark把电脑屏幕指给他们看。

“花旗银行的银行业务记录里有他的名字。”他用鼠标选中了那一栏。

Peter凑了过去：“他......两天前注销了一个账户？”

“是他给Facebook当年最初开的账户，后来Sean Parker带Mark去开个新的，旧的就一直在Eduardo名下。”Chris看了一眼。

那家花旗银行距离这里不远，他们开了车出了居民区，又过了不到十分钟就到了。

“他是到了别墅之后的第二天去注销的账户。”Mark看了一眼时间，三月十日早上九点。他一早就去了。

“我去黑他们的监控。”Dustin抱着电脑坐进了车里。

Peter看了看花旗银行的标志。

“Mark，冻结账户的事我知道。我哥哥那天发着高烧从加州回来，他就跟我忏悔，说他犯了一件很幼稚的错误。他躺在床上跟我一遍遍重复，Peter，我把一切搞砸了，我真的把一切搞砸了。我不知道发生了什么，只好抱了抱他，安慰他每个人只要知错就改就能有第二次机会。但他摇了摇头，跟我继续说他把别人对他的期待全部都毁了，他明明知道Facebook很重要但是他还是冲动地把什么都搞砸了，他不配也不会被原谅。在他的话里仿佛他犯了什么滔天大错。他看上去痛苦极了，我当时只有十一岁，害怕得要命，我几乎以为他要死了。”

“......后来发生了什么事吗？”Chris难受极了，但为了案子不得不问下去。

Peter继续回忆道：“后来，我哥哥当时的女朋友来了，她叫......”

“Christy.”Mark冷静地说道。

“对，Christy，”Peter想了起来，“她快要凌晨才来的，那时候我哥哥躺在床上快要不省人事了，我一个人又不知道门外到底是谁，本来不敢出去看看。谁知道她大吵大闹，把门拍得啪啪作响，我对她又略微有点印象，就去开了一条缝。她那时候看上去生气极了，手上还攥着打火机，气势汹汹地说要见我哥哥，我说他生病了在睡觉她也不相信，说什么都要进来。她猛得一拉门，我也被跟着拉了过去，门把手打到了我的脑袋，我摔在了地上，额头被敲开一道口子还流了血。”

说罢，Peter拨了一下脑袋上的额发，露出了太阳穴附近一道浅浅的疤。

“它还在这里。”

“她就是个疯子。”Mark冷冷道。

“她来了，然后呢？”Chris开始想这一切会不会和Christy有关。

“我哥哥被动静惊醒了，他从房间里走了出来看到我流了血，强打起精神告诉Christy，他们早就结束了。Christy见了他却更加生气了，还打算放火烧我们的房子，保安听到了她的尖叫声，过来把她拉走了。后来我再也没有见到过她。”

“她再也没有出现过？”Chris继续问。

“没错。她似乎后来移居去了其他国家，精神出了问题，一直住在疗养院，我哥哥还去看过她，但她不认识他了。哦，对了，”Peter想起什么来，“我记得那时哥哥他刚收拾干净，电话响了......”

“是我打的。”Mark微不可闻地说道。

“当时电话只响了半声哥哥就接了起来。他原本很绝望，不停道歉，听了一会儿之后却仿佛世界都亮了，高烧也似乎没那么折磨他了，我猜他被原谅了。他从床上爬了起来，拿着电话在屋子里走来走去，挂断了电话之后不断地跟我说‘Peter，好孩子，你说得对，每个人都值得第二次机会，是不是？这一次我肯定不会搞砸了。我会好好做的。这是我的最后一次机会了。’......”

“天哪。”Chris几乎要听不下去了。

Mark闭上了眼，放在身侧的手紧紧地握成了拳。

Peter没有理Mark和Chris的话，沉浸在自己的回忆里继续说道：“那时候已经很晚了，凌晨两点多，我这时候一般早就睡了，但是他太高兴了，还开始跟我说我读大学的时候可以考虑一下以后去斯坦福。他说，虽然他自己是哈佛的，但是他承认其实斯坦福也还不错，并且以后如果我们都在加州，生活会方便些。他滔滔不绝地跟我说了很多加州的好处，尽管我猜他在那里只待了没几天，他那时候明明整天都在纽约东奔西跑，找什么广告商，每天看上去都累坏了。他说我既然那么喜欢滑板，那我可以去试试看冲浪，加州有很多海滩，虽然冲浪也很危险但是在那里他会找最好的冲浪教练教我，说那一定酷极了。他还说加州有点像圣保罗，我们出生的地方，我对那里没有什么印象但是他一直说那才是我们的家乡，他说加州也有充足的阳光和温暖的天气，那里可能会成为我们的第二家乡。他话里的加州......美好得像伊甸园。”

Peter看了看加州的阳光，Eduardo说的没错，这里有充足的阳光。但明明那么明亮，他却感觉从头冷到脚。

“后来他大概意识到已经很晚了，他给我换了药，然后......”

“换药？什么药？”Chris抓紧问道。

Peter挠了挠头：“我当时起了麻疹。说来也奇怪，那么冷的天我居然浑身上下都开始发疹子，其实那没什么大碍就是照顾起来挺烦人的，但是小孩子都挺容易生这种病，学校里交互传染。我哥哥那时整天忙着在纽约为了广告的事奔波，还要抽出时间来照顾我。”

“我不知道他留在纽约是因为......”Mark无力地说道。

“他说了。Mark。他告诉你了。”Peter打断了Mark，“我刚起麻疹的时候意识到他可能要经常跑加州，就告诉我哥哥我可以自己待在纽约，邻居家艾塔太太还表示很乐意照顾我一段时间，但是哥哥他给你打了个电话解释了情况，还说他就只好在纽约继续找投资人和广告商，你说那没问题。”

Mark愣住了。他再也说不出任何话来。

一直以来Mark根本不知道Eduardo那时候留在纽约是因为Peter。他以为是学业、雷曼兄弟的实习和Christy。原来Eduardo跟他解释过，但他根本没听。也是。那时他根本听不进所有Facebook以外的事。二十一岁的他一心只想着跑得最快，把所有人都甩在后面，让Eduardo懊悔地跟在自己身后，跑得越累越好。结果他确实跑到了第一名，全场掌声雷动，奖杯金灿耀眼，全世界都见证了他的胜利，但终点却永远只有他一个人。

Dustin捧着电脑从车里出来：“找到了。Eduardo注销账户时的监控录像。”

从短短几分钟的录像里不难看出，Eduardo精神状态很平稳，他身上依旧穿着整齐的名牌西装，对帮他开门的黑人中年保安和注销账户的柜员姑娘都很礼貌地说了谢谢，办理了业务之后并没有多做逗留就又走了。

“我们要找出他接下来去了哪里。”Dustin开始想其他一些能定位到人的数据。

他瞥了一眼Mark，被他脸上安静而汹涌的悲伤与悔恨给吓了一大跳。


	4. Chapter 4

Ep.04  
一整夜Mark全在追查数据，根本没合眼。然而数据太多，有用的又太少。他之前的想法没错，网络上确实没有秘密。

但是，拔掉网线之后呢？Eduardo总有办法能够走进一场大雨然后再也不回头。

“我们为什么不去别墅里再看看？我的哥哥说不定在里面......”Peter第二天一早就提议道。他的黑眼圈很重，看上去也一夜没有睡。

Chris制止了他：“FBI已经来的路上了，我们没办法先进去，破坏现场只会阻碍调查。”

“至少看导航上的痕迹，Eduardo并没有留在这里，他停留了半个小时左右就走了。”Dustin指了指电脑屏幕上的导航数据。Eduardo出了居民区，后来大概他找到路了就把GPS关了，这一条线索就断了。

Chris的手机响了起来。他向大家做了个手势就离开去接电话。金发的漂亮男人对电话那头应了几声，道了谢谢。然后他走了过来，对大家说道：“FBI他们发现了一些Eduardo留下的东西。我跟他们说我们现在就过去。”

这栋别墅早就不知道换了几次业主，也不知道经历了几次彻头彻尾的装潢，现在里面重新成了灰突突的毛坯房，等待一次全新的开始。

Mark他们来的时候几个FBI探员告诉他们不要去破坏潜在现场。然后把他们在屋子里拍的照片递给了他们。

FBI在门把手上发现了Eduardo的指纹，他还在屋子地板的积灰上留下了几个规整而轻微的脚印，可能是在最后临走前，他在门前留了一把长柄伞，柄上也有他的指纹。

那把伞就这样静静地靠在门框上，感觉出门的时候一顺手就能拿起来用。

Dustin再也忍不住，哭了出来。Mark的表情越来越冷。Chris感觉他快要撑不下去了。

良久，Mark干涩地说道。

“我们直接去那里看看。”

Chris和Dustin都懂了。

“哪里？”Peter问。

“百万会员日的办公室。”

那里已经是Facebook的某个分部了，只有少数的后勤部门还会在这里整理一些东西，有时候财务和出纳也会来，但大体上冷冷清清，百万会员日时人声鼎沸的喧哗如一场梦。

他们赶去的时候，三四个保安正围在一起窃窃私语。

“啊，Zuckerberg先生，您好。”其中一个认出了带头那个脸色不善的人正是自己最大的老板，恭恭敬敬地打招呼道。

其余大概也都是第一次见他，脸上俱是普通人见到名人的腼腆和好奇。

“这里什么奇怪的吗？”Mark单刀直入地问。

其中一位吞吞吐吐地回答道。

“这里发生了一件怪事......”

“怎么了？快点说。”Chris逼问道。

“前天有人来过这，说要寄放了一台电脑。”

“那是怎么回事？”Mark着急地问。

那几个保安里其中一个看上去瘦小一些的站了出来说道：“那天我值班，他过来的时候是下午，穿着西装，看上去清清秀秀的，说话也很斯文。他拿了一台笔记本电脑放在前台，说这台电脑能不能放在这里。我想这可不能随便存放东西就拒绝了他。他叹了一口气说他就知道。然后他道了谢就离开了。结果，第二天早上我们换班的时候发现他把电脑连着外面的盒子放在了门外的角落里。”

“那台电脑现在在哪里？”Mark问。

另一个保安指了指桌子上的纸盒。

“就在这，看上去是全新的，连盒子外面的塑料纸都没拆。”

“请问那个来放电脑的人，是不是长这样？”Peter从包里翻出一张照片递给保安们一一传阅。

“对对对，和你很像......你哥哥？”

Peter点点头。“是的。”

保安们把照片传了一遍，Mark伸了手，照片就被递给了他。

看得出来那张照片是崭新的，大概是Peter赶来加州之前去印的。照片上的Peter和Eduardo肩并肩坐在一块，面前的餐桌上放着生日蛋糕，Eduardo笑着搂住Peter的肩，焦糖色的眼睛笑得温暖。

“这是我们去年的一起拍的，那时候我刚刚拿了Connors博士实验室的奖学金，他很骄傲，说我简直可以现在直接去MIT。那时候是他的生日，他说那是他一年里听到的最好的消息。”Peter自言自语一般地说道，“而今天，我的哥哥他要二十七岁了。”  
三月十三日。

Eduardo在失踪的第三天迎来了自己二十七岁的生日。

Peter想看一眼手表确认一下日期却发现它没电了。

Mark瞥了他一眼：“我让Cohler找人帮你修。”

他要想办法照顾好Peter。那可是Eduardo送他的东西，他会让助理想办法找硅谷最好的微电子工程师帮他装好电池。

“谢谢。”他把手表解下来给了Mark。

Peter道谢的时候更像Eduardo。他几乎就是没有经历过一切的年轻的Eduardo的翻版。他礼貌、真诚、坚韧、温和、对这世界的一切  
都充满温柔的热情，表达善意时无比慷慨大度，笑起来棕色的眼睛亮亮的仿佛能照亮世界。

Eduardo本该是这样的。Mark Zuckerberg，看看你都做了什么。

Chris叹息的时候仿佛沧桑了十岁：“原来Wardo他一直想要赔Mark那台电脑。”

“他告诉过我的，他毁了你的一台电脑。”Peter叹了一口气。

Dustin的眼泪又要忍不住了。

Peter回忆了一下。

“他在电话里说的。在诉讼案期间，他把我托给了邻居家的艾塔太太。好几个月，我整晚整晚地趴在她的茶几上等他打电话来。你知道  
的，纽约跟硅谷之间有时差，他又总是很忙，所以每个电话都是三更半夜打来的。我那时候当然知道他在打官司。他当然没告诉过我，但是电视上铺天盖地的全是关于这个的新闻，他先是跟我道歉，可能以后我们没办法去加州了。我说这当然没关系，我希望他早点回来，别的什么都没关系。他说他忙好手头的事情就回来。他后来又问了我了一些别的生活上的问题。他的声音听上去疲惫极了，我就忍不住问他，为什么要去打官司。他说这问题没有那么简单，但是他一时没办法跟我解释清楚。”

Peter停住了。

他稍微长大一点就知道了。

Eduardo被欺骗了。他通过法律为自己赢得了六亿美元，可是失去了更多。

Mark因为牙关咬得太紧，消瘦的腮帮突出了两道骨骼的形状。

Chris和Dustin面面相觑，竟然不知道应该先安慰谁。

Peter想起什么来：“我可能要去一次我哥哥下榻的宾馆……前台给我打了个电话，说让我去取走行李。”

“我跟你一起去。”Mark把手表交给助理，让他们跟着Chris和Dustin一起先回硅谷。

Eduardo Saverin住的酒店就在硅谷的闹市区，透过玻璃窗能看见蓝色的海。那是他跟Peter承诺过要带他去冲浪的地方。

Eduardo根本没有在这里住过，他到宾馆来放了行李，开了冰箱喝了一瓶啤酒，然后就出了门，再也没回来过。

Peter把他的行李袋拆开，里面的东西一样一样全部摆在了床上。

一套西装，两件衬衫，整齐干净的内裤和袜子，一些平时都在用的洗漱用品，几本经济学杂志，笔记本电脑上面全是工作文件。  
还有一件黑色的夹克外套。那和Eduardo平时的着装风格并不算太搭调，这件衣服看上去很新，款式简单，不是这几年流行的样子。  
Peter并不认识这件衣服。但是Mark认识。

那天秋意盎然，Eduardo跑去H33的时候天下了一点小雨，他没有打伞，一进门就借用了一下他们宿舍的浴室冲了个澡，Mark在电脑  
前不知道又忙些什么，让他穿了自己的衣服。Eduardo换上了衣服，见自己身上的那件黑色的夹克衫和Mark身上的一模一样——Mark有很多件一样的衣服，从T恤到外套再到拖鞋。Eduardo大概是心里觉得有趣，后来把其他衣服都还给了他却偏偏把夹克衫给留下了。Mark知道这件事，但他不在意这一件外套，就自然而然地默认着送给了Eduardo。

那款黑色的夹克衫Mark经常穿，但他几乎再也没有见Eduardo穿过，他喜欢穿正装，那件外套太休闲了，和他一贯的风格并不搭调。唯一一次印象里见他再穿是Facebook在招聘的时候。

其实Mark自己都不在意自己穿什么，但是那件事他记得。Eduardo穿着自己的黑夹克外套，站在一大群欢呼的人群里和自己相视一  
笑，周围很吵，未来很长。

再后来，他关于Eduardo的记忆断了层。需要他关注的事情越来越多，代码、页面、用户、还有融资，它们像是海岸上海水回潮的时候带来的礁石一样，一个叠一个堆在了他的脑海里。他思考的时间越来越长，观察的时间越来越短，思绪在灵魂的圣殿里忘我地狂奔，只有代码和计算机时时刻刻能够跟随着他的脚步，一个点子点亮下一个点子，一次突破带来下一次突破，一场胜利接着另一场胜利。

如果不是今天再在Eduardo的行李里看见这件衣服，他怕是以为自己真的就这么忘了。

Peter掏行李的手突然一顿。

“怎么了，Peter？”原本沉浸在自己回忆里的Mark见他表情异样，出声问道。

Peter摇了摇行李袋，从里面拿出了一个药瓶，里面只装了一小半。

Mark心里一抖，一把就把药瓶给夺了过去，手指颤得不行，吃力地辨别着药瓶上的那一行小字到底是什么。

帕罗西汀。

“那是治什么的？”Peter问他。

“他有抑郁症。”Mark把药瓶在手里收紧，手指关节处处泛白。

Peter显然也不知道这件事。“我不知道哥哥他在服用药物……我只知道他看了三年半的心理医生，然后他跟我说他就好了。”

Eduardo根本没有痊愈。他是在安慰自己的弟弟。Peter往后踉跄一步，碰倒了桌上的本子。Mark把它捡了起来。

“Eduardo的？”他把本子的封面递到Peter面前。

Peter接了过去：“我以前没见过这个。但是……”

他翻开本子。

“这是我哥哥的字迹。”

笔记本上密密麻麻地记着五年以来每一次约谈心理医生的时间、药物名称和用药量。他们一页一页往后翻着。Eduardo的字迹越来越凌乱，约谈的频率越来越密集，用药量也一直在逐步递增。

在一行行整齐的时间和用药数量之间，一句用钢笔凌乱写就的话横空突兀而出。

It’s raining.

虽然Eduardo后来用钢笔往它上面划了几道，但依稀可以辨认出。

他写的，确确实实就是。

It’s raining.

Peter腿一软，直接坐在沙发上，抱住了自己的头。

“我以为他已经好了。他跟我说过，那些都会过去的……Mark，我不想怪你的。我哥哥从他认识你的第一天起，就从来都没有对我说过和你有关的一句狠话，我有什么资格替他怪你。我知道他确实做错了，他不该去找广告商也不该留在纽约。但，但是……”

他抬起泪痕满布的脸，伸出手很粗糙地抹了一把眼泪，身体因为呼吸不稳而微微颤动着。

“我的哥哥今天二十七岁了，为什么他还要为五年前的错误承担这些？”

Mark闭上了眼靠在墙上，把脸埋在了掌心里。

Dustin的电话冲进了Mark的手机里。

“Mark，开免提，我有很重要的事情要告诉你，Peter呢？他还在你身边吗？”

Mark开了免提，Peter听见声音跟着抬起头来。

“开了。怎么了？”Mark问。

Dustin顿了顿，语气正经得令人害怕。

“Peter，你知道你的手表里被人装了GPS跟踪器吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

Ep.05

Chris下了车整整西装，一路小跑进Facebook的CEO办公室时就看见Mark一人坐在办公桌旁，很难得地没有在看电脑屏幕。

他侧着身子，胳膊搁在了桌上，布满血丝的眼睛紧紧盯着桌上那个针头大小的GPS跟踪器。

“我一开始觉得奇怪是，Peter的手表是Eduardo半年前买给他的，居然那么快就没电了，就让他们多检查了一下。结果微电子工程师就在里面找到了这个，这种GPS跟踪器需要耗费手表电池的电量。”

“手表呢？”Chris问道。

“还给Peter了。”

“你问过可能是谁动过他的手表吗？”

“Peter说他根本不知道有什么机会能让别人接触到它，除了洗澡或者别的必要的时候，他从来不摘下手表，睡觉的时候有时候也会戴着，”Mark往嘴里灌了一罐红牛，把易拉罐拍在了桌上，“这肯定早就开始了。”

“有让微电子工程师们去跟踪信号了吗？”Chris问。

Mark点点头：“他们在做了。但是这个速度很慢，我们等不起。”

Chris叹了一口气扯了一把领带，心情也跟着急躁了起来。

“Wardo他根本没有和谁结怨，这不可能是公事。”Mark熬了一夜把这几年Eduardo的工作经历全部都看了一遍。

“Christy......”

“不会是她。Peter大概是真的不知道，去年她就死了，她不知道怎么撬开了疗养院的锁，大半夜里跑上了公路迎面撞了一辆大卡车，当场停止呼吸。”Mark也调查过了。

“真是见鬼了。那还会有谁？”Chris的后背发冷。

Mark摇摇头。

他们只能等那个幕后的人自己站出来，耀武扬威似的招招手对他们发布指令。

这才是真正的可怕之处。

It's raining.

Eduardo从梦中惊醒，眨了眨眼，盯着眼前的天花板发呆了好久才意识到这并非自己在纽约的家，也并非自己在加州下榻的宾馆。

他不知道自己怎么到这里来的，也不知道这个房间到底在哪里。房间的布置很合宜，温度恒定，床铺柔软，墙上的挂毯甚至可以用品味独到来形容。

然而，门被锁了。

他懊恼地按了按太阳穴。做梦都没有想到，像自己那么谨慎的人居然也会遭遇这种事。他在生意场上和人的关系都不错，能够赖到他头上的恩恩怨怨并不多，可能是除了拿自己应得的钱之外别无所求，并且为人处世方面脑子足够灵光。现在被人冷不防地“邀请”过来，也不知道到底是因为什么。

他看看手机，果不其然早就没电了，他也不知道自己到底昏迷了多久，但他猜过了挺久的。他的大脑昏昏沉沉的，应该是睡了很久。Peter肯定发现自己失踪了，并且已经急得要哭了。他知道这次是真的要让Peter担惊受怕了。

Eduardo懊悔了起来。

早知道他就不到加州了。

他心血来潮去加州的原因说出来简单得可怕。

Eduardo曾无数次和心理医生描述过自己的梦境。

倾盆大雨。

漆黑夜色。

撕心裂肺的争吵。

被猛得用力关上的门。

层层雨帘遮住视线，看不见前方，也没有退路。

这个梦反反复复地在他的梦里出现了很多年，如孤魂野鬼一般围绕着他孤影幢幢的世界，不愿意轻易放过他。

加州雨夜是Eduardo最痛苦的时候。后来的百万会员日他发现Mark把他的股份稀释到0.03%，再后面两人对簿公堂的诉讼过程，他和Mark带着自己的律师在彼此的胸膛上开了一枪又一枪，似乎在比谁更了解对方的软肋，这固然痛苦，但更多的都是漫长和劳顿。

这一切加起来，其实都比不上那一场大雨。

也许是因为犯错的是自己。所以他对那一场雨的印象才太过深刻。

心理医生见他终日憔悴不堪，无论如何都走不出这场阴影，又不敢再对他加大用药量，干脆狠下心建议他采用暴露疗法。

这个年轻人实在是太让人心疼了。

“去试试看，Eduardo，去故地重游。然后一定要告诉自己，没关系的，以后都会好的。你再也不是当年的你了。也不会再有人这么对你了。”

当时Eduardo对这个建议笑了笑，并未采纳。

说实话，他并不觉得这会有什么用处。心魔难治，他知道的，看心理医生只是为了尽量防止它恶化罢了。他不该对治疗效果期待太多，也许时间才能真正治愈他。

然而当晚，他又在梦里听见了自己走出Palo Alto别墅时摔门的声音，冰冷的雨水拍在身上时他的脑袋痛得仿佛被无数道白色的闪电劈开。Eduardo猛然睁开眼，迎接漆黑无灯的房间和自己全然清醒的意识。

精神折磨最严重的时候他整夜整夜无法入眠，闭上眼耳边就是哗哗的雨声，Eduardo觉得自己太痛苦了，这样的路他一个人走不下去，他也不愿意这样走下去。

他想要和过去告别的。

自从父母过世，Eduardo的生活就并不容易。他一路坚持学业，还要分成不少心思来带着弟弟把他抚养长大，生活早就给予了他金刚不坏之身。Eduardo总觉得自己足够强大也足够独立了。

没想到最后却在最意气风发的年纪把自己毁在爱上。

他告诉Peter自己可能会去处理一些和Facebook有关的事，他没好意思告诉弟弟其实是和Mark有关。他不想对弟弟暴露自己软弱的一面，他也怕Peter担心。

然后他就订了机票到加州。他计划过的，等从加州回去以后，他还有很多事情要做。Peter高中的第一次篮球赛等着他去见证，以及他自己的二十七岁生日——是啊，他才只有二十七岁，刚刚踏入一个人黄金不换的美好年纪。

生活还有很长的康庄大道在等着他。

他不能再这么放任自己沉沦于痛苦。他要和自己速战速决。

所以到了加州以后他马上就去放了行李，想找到雨夜的别墅，路上因为不认得路而开了一段时间的GPS，到了以后甚至还开了门进去走了一圈，前尘往事扑面而来时他浑身发抖，半个小时后他才慢慢冷静下来。临走前他在门框边上放了一把长柄伞。他悄悄地告诉自己，那时候淋了再多的雨也没有关系，以后总会有伞的，这不会再发生了。

然后他去了一趟那个他冻结过账户的花旗银行，早就不是当年那个黑人女柜员，坐在柜台里的姑娘一脸大学应届毕业生的青涩模样，她帮他撤销了当年那个他冻结过的Facebook账户，然后还问他要不要再让她帮忙做些什么。他礼貌地道了谢，头也不回地离开了花旗银行。推开玻璃门时他告诉自己，当年冻结了账户也没关系，现在账户都不在了，冻结记录也会随之消失。

刚出银行的时候，天色还早，所以他甚至去附近的商店里买了一台电脑，想把它留在了Facebook当年的办公室。他不太记得那台电脑的型号了就干脆买了新的，就算Mark追求了当时的顶配，五年前的机型现在肯定也停产了，数码行业的更新换代太快了。保安并没有答应让他把电脑放在这儿的前台。这样做挺奇怪的，对方没有报警就挺不错了，Eduardo自己也知道。所以他静悄悄地把电脑放在门口的角落里，还小心翼翼地计算了一下角度，不想让它淋到雨。

你看，Mark，我把当年毁掉的电脑都还给你了。

他这么安慰着自己，走出了Facebook办公室旧址的大门。

记忆里加州很少有这么灿烂的阳光。但常识告诉他，这里的天气就该是这样的。

紧接着，他只感觉脖子一凉。

有人朝他的脖子上扎了一针。随后一阵昏暗淹没了他的头顶，Eduardo失去了意识。直到刚刚，他又一次在雨夜的梦境中醒来。

吱呀一声，门开了。

“Saverin先生，我很高兴你已经醒了，”来人的声音异常令人毛骨悚然，“这听上去很冒昧，但是我想请你来帮我一个小小的忙......”

Eduardo回过头去，瞳孔突然紧缩。

Mark脸色铁青地翻完最后一页的文件，冷不防狠狠地把它砸在了桌上，塑料文件夹撞在桌面上发出砰的一声巨响，整个Facebook几乎都听见了。

“这就是你们调查了四十八个小时的结果！”

Mark蹭的一下子站了起来。

被安排来跑腿的年轻探员并没有意料到Mark的突然爆发，被吓得一愣，站在原地一动不动。

Mark还没等他回答，就继续对着他拔高音量吼道：

“Facebook每年给国家机关缴纳多少税金，你们FBI难道就这点小儿科的水准吗？”

Chris站在门口紧张地盯着里面的动静，感觉自己再不进去拦着点可能Mark就真的要把眼前的探员给生生活剥了。

谁都不知道失去自己引以为傲的理性的Mark会是什么样子。

Dustin轻声问道：“我们该怎么办？”

他的桌上也有一份FBI的文件备份，他和Chris也看了，几乎可以说是什么都没有查出来，仿佛Eduardo Saverin就这么从地球上蒸发了一样。

Dustin闭上眼睛祈祷。除了这个，他什么都没办法再做了。该找的都找了，但是什么都没有。

FBI探员送了个文件就匆匆走了，Mark用布满血丝的双眼狠狠地瞪了探员的背影，双手撑在办公桌上用力地深呼吸了两下，双手握成拳头之后又松开。

“Cohler，把Bonanno的电话给我。我现在就要跟他们联系。”

Chris一下子从椅子上跳了起来：“Mark，你不会想要去找黑……”

“我们不能再这么等下去了。FBI那群白痴没有能力做的事总有人能做，”Mark飞快地在办公室里踱来踱去，“FBI不行有黑手党，黑手党不行还有私家侦探。他们招揽生意的时候不都信誓旦旦说掘地三尺都能把人找出来么？那我一个一个全部试过去，我不信，Chris，我不信美国那么多人趴在地上 都找不到Wardo的一根头发丝。”

Peter一直静静地坐在旁边。他该知道的，煎熬的不止是自己一个人。Peter真的后悔了，之前他不应该对Mark说了那么多责备的话的。

Mark看上去确实要被逼疯了。

一封名为Eduardo Saverin的邮件跳入了Mark的邮箱里。

那个耀武扬威的人来了。

Mark点开它，弹出了一个实况转播的窗口。

他倒吸一口冷气。

Eduardo坐在椅子上，双手自然地放在膝盖上，他看起来有点憔悴，但并没有受伤，也没有受过惊吓。

Mark的心跳到了嗓子眼，Peter也跟了过来一起看。

Eduardo的视线并没有落在镜头，应该是在越过镜头看着题字板之类的东西。

“Zuckerberg先生，晚上好，今天晚上八点请自行到达以下位置。独自前来，不要携带武器。我相信你，不会自作聪明。”

实况转播的窗口里传来了纸张翻页的声音。

Eduardo又看了一眼题字板，接着对摄像头读道：“By the way, I am...Lex Luthor.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ep.06  
Lex Luthor以一种极其惬意的姿势躺着坐在椅子上，听见动静之后歪着脑袋睨了一眼被手下引领进门的Mark，金发垂在脸颊两侧。

“说句实话，你来得比我想象中的要快。这就是思君心切吗，Zuckerberg先生。”

Mark并不想跟这个疯子废话。

“我要见他。我要确认他的安全。”

他自然听说过Lex Luthor，也多多少少知道一些和Lex Corp有关的事。Lex为人狂妄，Lex Corp财力雄厚，很少有人会不知道他们。但  
他并不记得自己和他有什么瓜葛，Eduardo的工作记录他都看过一遍，两者也都毫无牵连，他们甚至都没可能见过面。Lex Corp的主要领域在生物工程，他们都没怎么涉及过的领域。

“哇呜，看看我发现了什么，一个快要失去理智的Zuckerberg……好了，别用你那充满血丝的眼睛瞪着我了，我是真的怕做噩梦。你瞧，他在那儿。”Lex Luthor指了指一旁的沙发，Eduardo把头靠在沙发把手上，双眼紧闭。

“你对他做了什么？”Mark咬牙切齿地问。

Lex一脸无辜地摊开手：“一点安眠药而已。他自己不也吃这个吗？这个你知道的吧？”

Mark走了过去，手指探了探Eduardo脖子上的脉搏才放了一点心。

“你要我来做什么？”

“Well well，”Lex Luthor对他耸耸肩，“其实我只是想让你帮我一个小小的忙而已……人人都说你有世界上最聪明的大脑。哦，我说的特  
指编程方面，感情方面我持保留意见。”

Mark沉默了一会儿接着说：“你可以不用绑架他的。”

“或许……我正好又想买一点Facebook的股票？”

Mark放弃了和他正常沟通。

Lex勾起嘴角哼哼地笑了出来，转身递给了Mark一台电脑和一张芯片。

“这个来自everglades，我需要你解开它。”

“解开了，你就放我们走么？”

“我答应过你的，是这样没错。当然……如果我到时候不放人的话，我猜，围绕在附近的SWAT不会放过我的。”Lex Luthor做了个鬼脸，“你到底找了多少人来一起对付我？”

Mark根本没有理会他的胡言乱语，打开了电脑开始应对芯片上的加密程序。

Eduardo依旧靠在沙发把手上沉睡着，呼吸声很清浅，Mark在那儿噼里啪啦打字的声音也不大，只有Lex，一会儿用手指在桌面上敲出一串急促的节奏，一会儿拿出玻璃缸里的樱桃糖在掌心里抛着玩儿，跟个五岁的小孩儿似的，极尽所能制造噪音。

他见Mark没理他，干脆拆开一颗樱桃糖塞在嘴里咬得咯吱咯吱响。

“我说，Zuckerberg先生，你小时候是不是觉得童话故事很无聊，所以你大概一篇也没有听过？小美人鱼用歌声换来双腿才能接近王子，卖火柴的小女孩用火柴换来临死前最后的美梦……而你呢，天资聪颖的Mark Zuckerberg，你和恶魔订下契约的时候承诺过用什么换来了你现在的一切？”

Mark丝毫没有理会他的话，继续在键盘前忙碌着。但是Lex知道，他听见了。

“唔。无趣的人。”

金发男人撇撇嘴，实在是百无聊赖，只好挑了一撮自己的头发玩儿，然后自顾自地说了下去。

“说起来，其实我一向把你们的故事当做本世纪最大的一则爱情寓言。你真的被上帝亲吻过大脑吗，Mark Zuckerberg？如果你的大脑没有被上帝亲吻过，那么怎么会有那么多灵光一现的点子和付诸现实的能力？但如果真的被他亲吻过……当恶魔问你是否要用爱情来换取成功的时候，你怎么会那么痛快地点头答应了呢？”

时间一点一点过去，Mark还在努力地解开这最后的一点关卡。

“啊，有客人！”Lex听到了什么，突然从椅子上跳了起来。

他一拉开门，就看见了Peter站在门口，身边是Lex的两个拿着枪的佣人。

“进来吧，Peter，你真是个善良的好孩子。”金发男人做了个“请”的手势。

“Peter？”Mark一直在打字的手停了下来，“我不是让你好好待在家里等……”

“Mark，我……”Peter觉得自己解释不清，掏出手机给他看，“Lex Luthor发了短信给我。”

手机屏幕上赫然写着：“过来帮帮Mark，他看上去像是遇到了难题。Lex Luthor”

周围的SWAT确实发现了Peter，但是Peter手里拿着Lex的信息，Mark又和所有人断了通讯，所以他们只能放他进去——毕竟Mark只跟他们说了Eduardo的事。

Mark回过头去恶狠狠地盯着Lex Luthor。

“你到底想干什么？”

“我看你解了快两个小时也没什么进展，就自动帮你请了场外救助。我觉得你需要。”Lex故作无辜地耸耸肩。

“我快要解完了。Lex Luthor，你是故意的。”Mark一字一顿地说。

“Oops.”Lex瘪瘪嘴，表情却没有丝毫的愧怍之意。

“Peter手表里的追踪器，也是你装的？”Mark问道。

“不不不……话别乱说，这我可没有，”Lex摇摇手指，“但是我知道有人装了，并且还知道那是谁。”

Mark的眉头紧锁。

Lex不知道从哪儿又变出了一个芯片，抛给了Peter：“既然你来了，善良的孩子，我们的游戏升级。你也一起来玩。”

Mark手握成拳，不知道该说些什么，只好坐下来继续把芯片的加密程序想办法解开，他要尽早带他们离开。Peter接过Lex递给他的电脑，坐在了哥哥的身边。

“我知道你很喜欢计算机，你在这方面脑子也很灵光。我还听说，你拿过Connors博士的奖学金。那可不一般，你是个聪明的孩子。”Lex装模作样地鼓励道。

Peter想了想，舔舔嘴唇：“我尽力试试，可以吗？”

Lex笑出了酒窝，朝他点点头。

Peter看了看电脑屏幕上的程序，试着敲了几行代码进去。

还没等Peter把加密程序理出头绪，Lex就捧着玻璃罐走到了他面前：“你想吃糖吗，孩子？”

“不了。谢谢。”Peter摇摇头。

“Lex Luthor，我警告你不……”Mark不得不再次从代码里抬起头来。

Lex不耐烦地回过头去，拔高了音量：“我在和Peter说话，Zuckerberg先生。请你不要打扰我们。”

然后Lex Luthor重新捧着糖罐子，对Peter耐心地又问了一遍：

“所以……亲爱的Peter，你要吃糖吗？”

Peter不敢忤逆他，他有点害怕Lex的脾气被挑上来了之后会有一些极端行为，所以他微微点了点头。

“好孩子，”Lex微微一笑，赞许道，“我知道你在顾虑些什么。我跟你保证这个糖没有问题，我自己也吃。我得跟你证明它……”

他顿了顿，眼睛一亮，脑海里跳出一个好主意。“不如，我来选两颗糖，然后你把其中一颗给我吃。怎么样？是不是很公平？”

说罢，Lex Luthor在玻璃罐子里一大堆看上去一模一样的糖里翻来找去，精心挑选了两颗，把它们一起摊在掌心里放在Peter的面前。

“来，选一颗吃掉。”

Peter看了一眼Lex兴致盎然的脸色，挑了离自己近的那一颗糖，拨开糖纸以后犹豫地塞进了嘴里。糖块太大，他的腮帮子鼓出来一小块，像一只冬天里藏了食物的小松鼠。

“这是樱桃味的。”Lex解释道。

Mark不得不紧张地停下编程，盯着那边两人的情况。

Lex也没有食言，他把Peter剩下的那一块糖的糖纸剥开，放在嘴里吃了下去。

什么都没发生。

没有口吐白沫，没有流鼻血，也没有浑身抽搐。希望他没在糖里面放什么慢性毒素。

Mark决定让Peter回去以后洗个胃，再找一堆医生好好检查一下。

他坐在电脑前思考片刻，把最后三行代码输入，按下了空格。

画面归为空白。

“我解开了。”Mark说道，“按照你之前的话，我可以带他们回去了吗？”

他几乎是迫不及待地从椅子上站了起来，从沙发上把Eduardo的手臂放在了自己的肩上，把人一下子扛了起来打算带走。

Lex看了一眼电脑屏幕，点点头。“没错，你可以带Eduardo Saverin先离开了。”

Mark眉头一跳。

“至于，Peter……他没有解开他的芯片，所以，很遗憾，他还要继续待在这。我当初可没有说过你解开芯片能带两个人一起回去。对吧？”Lex趴在桌子上，饶有兴致地扬扬眉。

“Peter还在读高中，他不可能独立完成这个！”Mark对Lex Luthor争辩道。

他说的是实话。这个芯片的加密程序实在是太过复杂了，就算是现在的Mark也花了将近三个小时才解决它。就算Peter是神童再世，拿过一堆说得出名字和说不出名字的奖学金，现在凭借他的能力也不可能解开它。

“那也没办法。游戏规则就是这样的。Peter来了，就要参与游戏。”Lex摊摊手。

“如果我硬要带走他们呢。”

“我说了要遵守游戏规则，Zuckerberg先生，你怎么那么没有契约精神。你明明跟恶魔做了等价交换，现在又想要追回当初弃之脑后的爱情；刚刚跟我承诺了这场游戏，现在又想要反悔。你总是这样一而再再而三的漠视规则，没办法，我要惩罚一下你。”Lex叹了一口气，站了起来从西装口袋里掏出了一把明晃晃的枪，直对还在昏迷状态下的Eduardo，“你说，我现在送Saverin先生一颗子弹怎么样？”

Mark咬牙。“你知道你在做什么吗，Lex Luthor？”

“我当然知道啊。不对，先等等，我要试试看这枪好不好用。”说罢，Lex Luthor朝着一旁的古董椅猛地开了一枪，子弹打碎了一条椅子的腿，木屑横飞，屋子里弥漫着一股浓烈的硝烟味。

Mark和Peter都被吓了一跳，Peter离那把椅子只有不到一米的距离，子弹把椅子轰塌的时候，他心脏都漏跳了一拍。

“嗯，就知道它果然没问题。”Lex对着手里的枪满意地点点头。

他的枪没有装消音器，Eduardo被一声巨响吓得浑身一震，从层层叠叠的梦境里恢复了一点意识。梦境深处别无他物，只有无穷无尽的雨，没有人也没有灯，冰冷的雨水越积越多，不知何时淹没过自己的头顶，一切物景都是昏昏沉沉的。没有Palo Alto那种炽热得热烈的太阳，没有Kirkland窗外随风飘逝的雪花，也没有在圣保罗的童年时期父亲的游船上才感受过的俏皮豁达的风。

他的梦境里只有雨。

他熟悉的雨。

然而这一次，他努力地试图认清那个在雨里陪伴自己的人。

“……Mark？”他喃喃道，意识尚未归位，但已经足够认出眼前的人是谁。

Lex Luthor吹了一口枪管上缓缓飘散的销烟。

“我以为我们说好的，Zuckerberg先生。Peter进来以后，我们的游戏就升过级了。你手里的芯片可以救一个人，而Peter手里的这个，可以带走另一个。”

“你在强人所难。”Mark脸色煞白。

“Mark，你带哥哥先走。”Peter出声道。

“闭嘴，Peter。”Mark打断了他。

“你没问清游戏规则。”Lex Luthor摇摇头，把枪重新举了起来，直接对准了还没完全清醒过来的Eduardo。

“好了，Zuckerberg先生，我希望你快一点。万一等Saverin先生完全醒了，做决定的可能就不是你一个人了。”


	7. Chapter 7

Ep.07

Mark带着Eduardo出来以后的第一个电话打给了Dustin，他开了免提和Chris一起在调度室里听完所有。

Dustin急得一筹莫展：“我们拿什么办法去交换人质？”他记得棘手的绑架案一般最后都是这样解决的，把条件开得比天高，诱人的东西一样一样换过去堆在绑匪面前，总有什么能够让他们愿意丢下人质。

Chris叹了一口气：“Lex Luthor那个疯子油盐不进，什么条件放在面前都不肯点头。他一定要把Peter留在那里。”

Dustin叹了一口气：“如果……今天零点以前Lex Luthor那个疯子还不愿意放人，可能SWAT就真的要冲进去开火了。”

Chris转手联系好明天Facebook的官方新闻发布会，跟Dustin两个人赶去了附近的急救室和他们会和。

他们等这一天已经等了太久了。

结果一进门就听见了Eduardo撕心裂肺的声音。

“Peter他刚刚十六岁！”

Mark脸涨得通红，以更高的声音盖了回去：“Lex Luthor拿枪指着你！”

“你不如现在就一枪打死我！”

Eduardo的眼眶红了，几乎快要被自责淹没了。他十五岁那年，父亲把家族戒指交到他手里的时候，他发誓过要做一个好哥哥，要好好照看Peter的。

Mark无话可说了，痛苦地面无表情地站在原地喘着粗气。

Dustin忍无可忍，进去大吼一声：“你们现在还在责怪对方些什么？知道Peter还在里面就快点想办法啊。”

Eduardo看见Dustin和Chris才瞬间冷静下来。他低下头抹了一把脸，闷头道：“抱歉，Mark，我真的很抱歉。我还没感谢你救了我出来。这一切是我的错，我不该到加州来……”

“Cohler呢，让他把监听系统给我，”Mark用干涩的声音说道，“那时候我们在Peter的手表里发现了GPS跟踪器。我把它给拆了以后让工程师们装了一个新的回去……”

那是Sheryl最近在忙的一个收购公司的核心技术，可以通过极少量的体表接触检测大部分身体数据。

Cohler眼疾手快地把监听设备连接到了急救室的电脑里，电脑屏幕上很快就弹出了Peter的所在位置和一百多项不同的生理指标，Mark在上面多动了一些心思，戴上耳机以后还能监听到部分对话。

Mark看了一眼震惊在原地的Eduardo，接着说道：“Wardo，如果你的弟弟在加州出了任何事，我……”

他说不下去了。

那时候Mark是真的害怕至极，才让Cohler把最近收购公司的还未经过测试的最新芯片加入了Peter的手表里。且先不说当时Eduardo生死未卜，如果Peter在加州，就在自己眼皮子底下出了任何事，Mark知道自己是真的再也没有颜面去见他了。

他已经失去了Eduardo，他不能再因为自己的愚蠢和大意搞丢了他心爱的弟弟。

Eduardo哽咽了一下，轻轻说了一声：“谢谢你，Mark。”然后和他一起戴上了耳机坐下来监听房间里的情况。

Lex Luthor发出一串美梦得偿的笑声，轻轻地问Peter：“你不怪Mark Zuckerberg就这样把你一个人留在这里吗？”

焦糖色眼睛的漂亮男孩深呼吸，然后摇摇头：“不，这没什么，我知道的。Mark爱我的哥哥。如果我是他，那我也会这么做。”

拿着耳机一起听的Chris看了一眼两人的表情。Mark像是还没从今天的崩溃中回过神，眼睛眨也不眨地继续全神贯注地听着；Eduardo则脸色微微一动，瞥了一眼身边Mark。

Lex Luthor继续问：“你……不怪Eduardo Saverin？”

“我为什么要怪我哥哥？”Peter不明所以。

“他在你还小的时候丢下你……”

“不，Luthor先生，”Peter飞快地打断了他，“我知道我哥哥爱他，我希望他快乐。”

金发男人指正道：“叫我Lex。”

Peter点了点头。

“你啊，真是个好孩子。你说说，你的月球的另一面，到底是什么样子的？”

“……我不懂你在说什么。”

“这么说吧，孩子。每个人都有自己的弱点。Mark Zuckerberg的是焦虑，你哥哥的则是自卑。那……充满孩子气的神，你的月球的另一面，到底是什么呢？”

Peter默不作声，低下头继续解芯片。耳机里只有一片噼里啪啦的打字声，Eduardo盯着Peter的心率和血压，还好都正常，没有剧烈的波动。

过了一阵，Peter没办法解开芯片，他的确做了一些工作，但是卡在一个很关键的地方。

“很抱歉，我……”

“再试试看嘛，Peter，要有点探索精神。”Lex Luthor对他的为难视而不见。

“我有求助场外支援的机会吗？”Peter问他。

Lex看着窗外漫天的直升机。“我以为你有很多场外支援。”

Peter紧张得说不出话来。

Lex撩起眼皮看看他：“你待在这里，是不是真的很害怕？”

“我当然害怕……但是我感激你放了我哥哥。”

“知道facemash吗，孩子，你的哥哥和Mark Zuckerberg严格意义上建立的第一个网站。”Lex像是突然找到了什么好玩的谈资，眼睛亮  
晶晶得令人害怕。

Peter反应了一会儿：“知道。对全校女生进行二选一的网站。”

“他在你和你哥哥里选了你哥哥。不遗憾吗？”

“这很正常，我也希望他这么选。”

“Mark Zuckerberg能在你和Eduardo Saverin里轻而易举地选择他，但是上一次的facemash可没这么简单。一边是心脏，一边是成功。他选了后者。但如果是我，我会选一颗会跳动的心脏。爱情远远比金钱诱人多了。”

Peter顿了顿，沉吟了一会儿回答他：“也许人生不是facemash，Mark他……”

Lex却已经厌烦了这个话题，他意兴阑珊地挥挥手：“好了，不说Mark和你哥哥了，他们都是无趣的大人。”

Peter看了看他的脸色，沉默着继续解芯片。

大概半个小时之后，Peter的声音才继续出现在监听系统里：“很抱歉，Lex，这个芯片太难了，我是真的解不开。”

“再试试看，孩子，或者，你想聊聊天，说不定我们聊到一半，你就解开了呢。只要有人陪在身边，总有好事发生的，是吧？”Lex建议道。

“为什么Mark已经解开了它你还要我去解开呢？”Peter忍不住问。

“他是他，你是你。不一样的。”Lex的回答跟没回答一样。

Peter狐疑地看着他：“你想说什么？”

Lex的目光投向了窗外的一棵冷杉，向给孩子讲故事似的缓缓开口娓娓道来：“在我还小的时候，我的父亲曾经告诉过我，如果喜欢一样东西，就要在上面刻上自己的名字。”

房间里一片寂静。Peter的心跳到了喉咙口。

“那……然后呢？”

Lex发出两声轻巧的笑声，对着Peter卷起自己西装衬衫的袖口，苍白的手腕上浮着一个浅红色的“L.Luthor”刀痕，看上去已经过了很多年了。

“如果我不这么做，他就在我的身上刻下自己的名字。”

Eduardo再也听不下去了，他刷的一下从椅子上站了起来。

“疯子！疯子！他就是个疯子！”

Mark的脸色也不好看，切出了监听系统，让在外对峙等待的SWAT准备好。

“如果Lex Luthor他真的对Peter做出人身伤害，我要你们马上击毙他。”

他看了一眼窗外两架在低空飞行的直升机，上面的狙击手早就各就各位。

Peter沉默了一会儿，接着问Lex道：“那你在什么东西上刻过自己的名字呢？”

“窗外的冷杉树。”Lex对那棵树努努下巴。

Peter眨了眨眼睛。“……那你得到它了？”

“嗯哼，”Lex耸耸肩，“反正只要我想，我去哪里，它就能去哪里。”

“可是……”Peter顿了顿。

“可是什么？别害怕，sweetheart，把你想说的都说出来，我可不会对你生气。”Lex笑出了两道狭长的酒窝。

Peter犹豫了片刻，继续说道：“可是，你没办法让它春天不发芽，秋天不落叶。”

Lex双手抱臂靠在沙发上，饶有兴致地等着他继续说下去。

Peter看着Lex的眼睛，缓缓说道：“你再爱它，也只是一个满怀深情的过客。不是吗？”

Lex Luthor自嘲地笑了。

“你说的对。Peter，你真的是个温柔而残酷的孩子。远比我要高明。”

“那么……”Lex想了想，走了个过去，手指按住了Peter腕上的表，在他的耳边悄悄地说，“如果你给我一个吻，我就放你走。”

Peter愣住了。

“我不想为难你。这个你还是会的吧？”Lex把他膝盖上的电脑拿到一边放好，双手撑在Peter身后的沙发上，戏谑地笑了笑。

“如果我……，你就放我走吗？”

“嗯，相识一场，总要有个特殊的告别仪式。我说到做到。你看，Mark解开芯片，我不就让他和你哥哥走了吗？我明明才是那个诚实的人。孩子，不要等我改变主意。”Lex在他耳边说道。

Peter犹豫了片刻，抿着嘴凑到Lex的脸颊边上微微蹭了蹭他冰冷的唇角。

“不，Peter，那不叫吻，这个才是……”

Lex低沉地笑出了声，一手探向了Peter的后脑勺，另一手扶住了男孩的下巴，额头顶着男孩的额头，细声软语地对他说道：“你总算要承受我吻你了，Peter。好！我现在要吻你。我要用我的牙齿，如同咬着水果一般地吻你。是的，我现在要吻你……”  
然后，他把自己的嘴唇缓缓地印在了男孩的唇上。

Lex深情款款地吻着Peter因为不安而微微颤抖的嘴唇，流露出仿佛孩童舔舐棒棒糖时那般野蛮而天真的贪婪，不愿意遗漏一丝一毫奇妙的甜味。Lex的嘴唇是冷的，鼻息却是滚烫的，一点一点渡到了Peter的身体里，让他放松了戒备。感觉Peter攥住自己的手渐渐松开了，Lex小心翼翼地慢慢撬开了Peter紧闭的牙关，逐步逐步温柔地试探进去，唇舌相交，互相缠绵，两人的嘴里都是樱桃那略带酸涩的甜味。

Peter的大脑里爆开了层层烟花，灵魂深处汹汹奏响，仿佛Lex Luthor的吻里藏着什么蜜糖，把他的心他的眼他的耳也全部黏住了。他根本不知道自己在亲吻一条冰冷的蛇，也不知道自己在吮吸着致命的毒液。

一吻终了，Lex轻轻地松开了他。

“再见了。我的彼得潘。”

Peter往后连退几步，喘着粗气走到门前，金发男人站在原地目送着他。

“等等，”Lex从口袋里拿出一样东西抛给他，“见面礼，darling。”

“这是什么？”Peter拿在手里一看，是一个芯片。

“我给你准备的新的备份。你今天没有解开它，Peter。”

“好……”Peter迟疑着把它收进口袋里，“其实今天我尽力了，Lex。”

“我明白的，Peter，我知道你尽力了，你只是现在年纪还太小了。等你长大了，也许你就能解开了。”金发男人谅解地点点头，对他露出了戏谑而苦涩的微笑。仿佛几个小时前在Mark和Eduardo面前无理取闹还对着椅子开了一枪要Peter留下来解开芯片的疯子不是他一样。

佣人得到了Lex Luthor的指使，打开了门，外面全是一片红蓝色的海，警车和直升机的灯光把加州的夜照亮得宛如白昼，宛如一场梦境。

Peter头也不回地离开，没有对他说再见。

Eduardo和Mark都在夜色里等他。


	8. Chapter 8

Ep.08

失踪案落幕的时候全美国人民都松了一口气。

Mark Zuckerberg是清白的，Eduardo Saverin也没有死。记者发布会上，Eduardo Saverin还亲口承认了是Mark Zuckerberg将他从Lex Luthor的囚禁之中拯救出来。听者伤心，闻者落泪，还多出了一堆同人文。Facebook的股价蹭蹭蹭三天就涨了回去，形成了一个大大的V字型，Facebook的所有股东都如释重负，IT行业恢复了原本的自转速度。

但他们的战役远没有结束，Mark除了忙Facebook的事以外，根本没有机会和Eduardo多说几句，连个缝隙都没有——Eduardo联合了全美最顶尖的律师团队，打算把Lex Luthor告到倾家荡产，后半生最好都在监狱里度过。Lex Luthor本人甚至没有反抗，很配合地带着手铐朝他们无谓地笑笑，一脸轻松自在，玩世不恭得仿佛落网的不是他。

金发的男人丢下一句没头没脑的“你该谢谢我的。Saverin。”就被带走了。

某日，正当Eduardo还在联系律师的时候，Peter突然冲了进来。

“哥哥，Connors教授死了。”

Eduardo知道Curtis Connors对Peter来说是个很重要的老师。

“怎么回事？”他抬起头问。

Peter把手机递给他：“同学们的邮件。还上了新闻。”

手机新闻里只简要地说Curtis Connors博士被发现死在了自己严密的安保系统依旧完好的公寓里，一把匕首插进心脏，若不是满地殷红渗过地板漏到了楼下住客的天花板，根本不会有人发现。凶手嚣张极了，非但不知道用什么办法破解了由Connors自己内部控制的安保系统，还在墙上还用他的血写了一行大大的字。

YOU DESERVE IT.

“警方有查到什么线索吗？”Eduardo感觉有些不适。

“不知道。”Peter摇摇头，“同学们都难过极了……Connors博士就这么遇害，下个学期也不会有实验室了。”

“也许会换一个老师。”Eduardo沉吟一会儿道，他感觉自己可能会和Peter一起去教授的葬礼。在他印象里，那是个消瘦而和蔼的白人中年男人，平时很照顾Peter。

“不，哥哥……Connors教授是实验室的核心，并且实验室资金来自everglades财团，它今天破产了。”

Eduardo一愣。他知道everglades宣布破产的消息，他看到了今天早上的新闻，并且觉得这个很符合逻辑。按照联邦调查局给他的报道，Lex Luthor让Mark解开的芯片正是来自everglades。他一个生物工程领域的圈外人也一直知道Lex Corp和everglades多年以来水火不容，近年来更是颇有不共戴天之势。Lex Corp年轻的掌门人被逼急了让Mark解开芯片理所当然，反正Lex Corp没了他也能照样运转，而Lex Luthor本人又是个不计后果只看输赢的疯子。

那么Connors呢？

这死法太像Lex Luthor的作风了，Eduardo用常理一推断就知道一定是他指使自己的人去做的。

可是，为什么呢？

Eduardo的电话响了。

“Wardo，”Mark的声音响了起来，“你还记得放在Peter手表里的追踪器么？我找到了一些东西，你或许该来看看。”

“怎么了？”Eduardo推开Facebook首席执行官办公室的玻璃门。

Mark谨慎地看了他一眼。

Eduardo不明所以。“你找到了什么，Mark？”

“我入侵了everglades的数据库，并且顺着他们的内部系统找到了Connors博士实验室的私人电脑——他今早死了，顺便一说。”

“我知道。”Eduardo点点头，“之前你说Peter手表里的追踪器……”

“他手表里之前的追踪信号全部收入了Connors的私人电脑，我在他的数据库找到了近一年Peter的行动轨迹，至于别的……”Mark把电脑翻过去给他，“你自己看吧。”

Saverin家的长男凑了过去，只见满屏全是蜥蜴、蜘蛛和一些他们都叫不出名字的动物昆虫植入人体之后的效果图。

Eduardo差点当场干呕出声，他脸色发白向后踉跄了几步，是Mark不知道什么时候站了起来扶住他。

Eduardo稳了稳身形，额头上被吓出一层冷汗，视线重新回到电脑屏幕：“他的下一个目标是Peter。”

Mark不动声色地走到吧台边上，倒了一杯水放在他面前。

“他想做这项计划已经很久了，从编辑记录上来看，第一次见到Peter的时候他就……你弟弟做实验的时候总有些时候要脱下手表的。”

“我之前一直以为他是个好人。是我太大意了。”Eduardo坐在了Mark面前的沙发上。谁会意料到一个和蔼可亲的高中老师背后居然会有那么令人毛骨悚然的动机。

“我会把这些数据自动清除，在FBI查到这一层面上之前。”Mark合上电脑。

“谢谢你，Mark。”

Mark耸耸肩，Eduardo知道这是他的“不用客气”。

Eduardo捂住了自己的额头，沉思一会儿。

“所以……他保护了Peter，对吧？”

Mark想了想，点点头。这么说确实没错。

Eduardo站了起来摸出手机准备出门打电话。

“我或许该考虑一下撤诉。”

“等等，”Mark突然出声叫住了他。

Eduardo回过头。

“Wardo，你想今晚和我一起吃个饭么？”

Eduardo顿了顿：“也许该我请客。”

Mark笑了：“好。”

那是Mark很少真的整理过着装的晚饭。他准点下了班，甚至回去换了衬衫才去了约定好的餐馆。

Eduardo早就在那里等着他。他们开了一瓶不错的红酒，夏夜没有那么明显的暑气，星星洒满夜空，是个浪漫的时节。

他们就着良辰美景谈了很多学生时代的趣事，一顿饭里一大半的时间都在聊天。Dustin某个晚上输了游戏还跳坏了H33的沙发，Chris洗坏了自己大学期间自己用兼职的钱买的第一件Armani，student centre的免费食物到底有多难吃以至于Mark抱着肚子难受了一整个晚上。

唯独没提过任何和Facebook有关的话题。

那个使得他们腰缠万贯又分崩离析的社交网络就是梗在他们之间的一道透明的坎。Mark不敢提，Eduardo不想提。所以整顿饭两个多小时，他们都在已经渐行渐远即将消失于脑海的回忆里翻找着一切没有被染上蓝色的故事。所幸收获颇丰，掐头去尾不过一年多的岁月里每一点零零星星的快乐都被放在了餐桌上，能够还能够说满整个饭局。

其实他们自己都有些诧异，原来跳过了Facebook，他们还有这么多美好的回忆。以前他们怎么就没发现呢。

最后Eduardo买了单，一顿饭吃得宾主尽欢。

“你不用送我的。我记得你有司机。”Eduardo站在餐馆的门口等出租车，夏日习习的凉风吹散了他一些淡薄的酒意。

“我给他放了假。今天是我自己来的。”Mark说的是实话，他来之前刻意留了心思。阔别数年，他还不想和Eduardo就这么在夏夜里告别。

一辆黄色的出租车缓缓停在他们面前。Mark先让Eduardo报了酒店的地址，接着再让司机送他。还好夜色太暗，司机的口音又很重，并没有认出大名鼎鼎的Mark Zuckerberg。

他们今晚喝得都不少，大概是笑得太开心，也许还有些别的原因。

Mark的酒量并不好，如果要大学时代的Mark Zuckerberg失去理智，只需要几句漫不经心的挖苦和两瓶啤酒。而今晚他就着往事喝得有些太多了，学生时代分不清真假的故事在脑袋里纷纷扬扬。他几乎是控制不住得靠在了Eduardo的身上，而Eduardo沉默着没有躲开他。

有一种时空错乱感在Mark那精密复杂的大脑里起起伏伏，仿佛今天不是他们阔别多年后的第一次独处，而是二十岁的Mark和二十一岁的Eduardo在电影之夜之后花身上所有的钱买了一瓶好酒喝了个痛快，然后两个人肩并肩坐在H33的沙发上发呆，喝醉了也不得不留点神，因为一不小心就会顺着沙发上那个Dustin跳坏的地方滑下去。

他眨眨眼，从醉意里抽离出一部分思绪来。

其实，他知道的。

心照不宣的其乐融融下面藏着此生不必再重逢的悲怆。

Eduardo在温柔地拒绝他。

大雨忽而滂沱而下，降临在深夜的加州。

Mark只感觉Eduardo浑身无法克制地一抖，他就立刻不管不顾地扭过头去，在漆黑一片的车厢里吻住了他。

五年后，Mark终于鼓起勇气在一个大雨倾盆的夜晚里给了他此生唯一的爱人一个苦涩而绵长的吻。

出租车依旧在漆黑的道路上飞驰着，偶尔飘过几盏路灯，在他们交颈相吻的身影下投射出一片转瞬而逝的摇曳灯影。

Mark感觉脸颊边有一丝丝湿热，被酒精泡过的大脑委实反应了一会儿才意识过来，Eduardo哭了。

对一切毫不知情的出租车司机在宾馆门口缓缓停下，Eduardo察觉到了，伸出手在Mark肩上轻轻一推。

Mark松开了他。

Eduardo用手指点去了眼角的眼泪。

Mark盯着他，紧张地等待着一个答案。

“You are so generous, Mark.”

Eduardo苦笑一声，也许本来他还想再说些别的，但最后还是为了他们过去的岁月和唯一的吻而选择了沉默。

出租车最终停在了没有雨的地方，Eduardo没有再看一眼Mark，他头也不回地下了车，走进加州夜晚的光圈。

这一夜对Mark来说简直如同一场太过虚无的梦了。他让司机停在了自己社区的最外边，不顾大雨一步步走向了自己冰冷空旷的房子。雨水噼里啪啦地打在了他的身上，而他对此毫无知觉。

他曾经听Sean Parker的话，在Facebook正式踏上成功的跑道之后穿着睡衣去见红杉资本的投资人，狠狠地羞辱了他们为什么当时并未慧眼识珠。

而现在时过境迁，他才真正大彻大悟。

五年前在他冷眼旁观下头也不回地走入一场大雨的人，五年后更加不会再为他停留。

他很后悔。一直都是。

这种感情在他为Facebook奔波忙碌的每一个昼夜间隙折磨他。在Eduardo失踪后更甚。

他真的很后悔。

被雨水淋透的Mark走进自己空荡荡的屋子。理智告诉他要去洗澡，然后还要把湿透的衣服换了下来，明天Facebook堆积了成千上万的工作等待着他——前几天为了Eduardo他搁下了不少事。

Mark Zuckerberg并非没有爱憎，只是脑海里理智的指令太过响亮而明晰，它们代表了太多太多他熟悉而陌生的沉重目光，压过了他作为个体的一切悲欢。

这或许就是Facebook在Mark Zuckerberg手里能蒸蒸日上的原因。

他是用爱情向恶魔换来自己现有的一切。一个故事结束了，然而那蓝白相间的页面上，千千万万个故事由此开始。

Lex Luthor说的一点不错。

他就应该被写在故事书里供所有人嘲笑。

淋了一场雨实在是太冷了。他打了个冷噤，拉开衣柜，目光随意地一扫，那件黑色的夹克衫就这样静静地立在一边。岁月翻覆，时钟不曾停摆，而它和当年无差分毫。

个体的悲欢如海啸一般汹涌而来，推翻了他肩上那艘沉重的蓝色巨轮。溺亡之前他只能听见耳边发出一声震天的巨响，灵魂颤动。

Mark抱着那件衣服，跪在了地上，终于痛哭出声。


	9. Chapter 9

Ep.09

经过了那么多年，Eduardo Saverin终于才弄明白一个直白得几乎幼稚的道理：其实决定两个人之间走向的，不是旁观者眼里他们是什么关系，而是他们自己认为彼此扮演着哪种角色，又期待着什么样子的未来。

妇孺皆知，Mark Zuckerberg和Eduardo Saverin共同创立了Facebook，但是因为一场信托合同的原因分道扬镳，从此再无瓜葛。

Facebook的前首席技术官Dustin Moskovitz会说，Eduardo是Mark大学期间最好的朋友。

在民主党里身居要职的Chris Hughes会圆滑地告诉你他们是曾经的合伙人，除此以外无可奉告。

现在的Eduardo已经可以心平气和地对自己承认，他确实曾经对Mark充满期待，一度密密麻麻能写到漫长的三五十年之后。朋友也好，恋人也罢，他都可以接受，亲密关系并没有那么多条条框框的界限，特别当对方是从不循规蹈矩的Mark Zuckerberg。

可是Eduardo早就不是当年那个满腔真意，会在发现股份被稀释之后恼羞成怒的大男孩了。思想成熟之后再回溯过去，他才意识到，自己现在根本不敢伸手去要任何属于Mark的东西。他希望Mark永远是自由的，只做自己想做的事，也只给别人他想要给的东西。

他知道的，自己失踪的那几天他们把自己的行动轨迹都走了一遍，Peter也肯定跟Mark说了不少失去理智的狠话，他们一定是都急疯了。Mark才把自己当个病人看待，难得地从他的角度上考虑了很多问题。他知道了自己服药，精神状态并不好，并且还没有彻底走出五年前的大雨。

所以Mark才会在车厢里吻他的。

Eduardo如是想。

岁月真是一种神奇的东西。它让Mark变得那么善解人意。

他苦涩地笑笑，走进宾馆的房间。

Peter正在打包东西。他们订了机票不久就要回纽约。

“嗨，哥哥，今天还好吗？”Peter感觉他脸色不太对。

“没什么问题……不是说好等我回来再开始收拾吗，你都整理好了？”Eduardo脱下外套。

Peter的表情有些为难。

“哥哥，我发现你的一件外套不见了。”

“哪件？”Eduardo扬扬眉毛。

“就是一件黑色的夹克衫，你没怎么穿过的那件。”Peter想了想。

“还有谁见过它？”

Peter回忆了一下，有几分不确定：“Mark？”

Eduardo一瞬间明白了这是怎么回事。

他眼神一暗。

“行了，我知道了。我明天去问问他。”

Eduardo在临别时又一次找到了Mark。

“我以为……你不会再见我了，Wardo。”Mark苦涩地笑笑。

Eduardo深吸一口气，缓缓开口：“那件外套……”

“在我这。”

Eduardo疲惫极了。“为什么要带走它，Mark？那是你送给我的。”

Mark抬起眼睛看他：“我想收回它。”

Eduardo等着Mark继续说下去。

Mark沉默了一会儿，干涩地缓缓地开口：“如果这件外套和我所代表的一切都让你那么痛苦，Wardo，我希望我能够收回它们。自从你……我就一直这么想。”

他叹了一口气，语速反常地变得很慢。似乎是在一边说一边想，但又不止是这样。

“你值得很多很好的东西，Wardo。我想你不该再因为我而……”

Eduardo的眼眶红了。他打断了Mark。

“你真的是个自说自话的混蛋，Mark。”

Mark布满血丝的双眼一动不动地盯着他。

Eduardo眨了眨眼睛抑制住眼里不知何时涌现的水光，哽咽住了。

“伤害并不是你想要收回就可以收回的。”

Mark的嘴唇抽动了一下。

“我很抱歉，Wardo，我真的很抱歉。我不是在祈求你的原谅来让自己心安理得。你不原谅我也没有任何关系。我想明白了，你失踪的那几天我都想明白了。我……我只想要你好好活着。我希望你快乐。”

人的灵魂在刚刚出生的时候总是空无一物的，随着年龄的增长，灵魂才会渐渐沉重起来。Mark Zuckerberg也是这样。人生最初的几年，他把对未知的好奇装了进去；读了初中之后，他把对于电脑编程的热爱装了进去；进了高中，他把渴望向世界证明自己的野心装了进去；直到最后，他的灵魂里装下了十亿Facebook用户的期望。

至于Eduardo，Mark曾以为他灵魂里对Eduardo的感情和他对Dustin、Chris没什么两样，以至于背负了它走了一路之后才会猛然发现那有多么不对劲。二十岁的Mark把Facebook这艘巨轮的船票递给Eduardo，然而Eduardo却让他失望了太多次。他不明白为什么头脑灵光的Eduardo拒绝涉足，而第一反应甚至不是被漫不经心敷衍的愤怒，而是痛苦。

那是他第一次感受到，Eduardo在确确实实地影响着他的行为。自己胸膛里那种蠢蠢欲动的不受控制的急躁不安的感情已经远远比自己所预料的要放肆了。二十一岁的Eduardo毫不自知地敲出了Mark精神世界的第一道裂缝。

但那时候正好是他向世界证明自己的年纪，怎么能让这样的感情牵绊住自己呢？

终于。

刀起刀落。

可痛苦却远没有结束。

在Eduardo Saverin出现之前，Mark Zuckerberg有学业，有梦想。Eduardo Saverin离开之后，Mark Zuckerberg有数不清的财产，有占据了他绝大部分时间的Facebook大业。

但是他唯一爱过并且将一直爱着的人永远是Eduardo Saverin。而他，注定将用余生来赎罪，为他年轻时的冲动、愚蠢和自私。

Eduardo抹了一把湿润的眼睛，艰难地开口。

“我接受你的道歉，Mark。你救了我，也救了Peter，对此我非常感激。”

Mark静静地听着。

“但是……”Eduardo叹了一口气，“你真的没办法收回这一切。伤疤永远在那里……”

Eduardo叹了一口气，伸出手，用手背轻轻地擦了擦Mark满脸的泪痕。而Mark对自己的落泪毫无察觉。

“不要哭了，Mark。你是被爱着的那个，不该哭的。”

和正常人比起来，Mark能够给予的爱的总量注定是少的。但是，这也是Eduardo所接纳并爱着的Mark。

Mark抬起眼：“依然？”

“依然。你没办法收回伤害，也没办法收回爱情。”

“我……Wardo，请问我能抱抱你吗？”

Eduardo伸出双手，接受了一个迟到多年的拥抱。

当年Eduardo没预料错，Peter高中毕业以后确实拿到了斯坦福的录取通知书。同年，Mark和Eduardo在加州结了婚，他们花了差不多三年的时间才正式复合，Facebook的底色变了一天的彩虹色。

诉讼案变失踪案，失踪案变喜宴。

全美人民被塞了很大一口狗粮的时候不得不感慨Mark Zuckerberg虽然是个面瘫，但是自带drama体质。这故事要是拍电视剧大概能拍十二季。

其实Peter的零花钱一直是Eduardo划给他的，额数不小，Peter甚至不太省吃俭用就能攒出一块新的滑板。

然而那天，他去看了看自己银行卡的户头，差点吓得在ATM机面前发出一声剧烈的惨叫。

他失魂落魄地躲在一个角落里掏出手机，打电话给了他亲爱的哥哥。  
“哥哥，你最近……还好吗？”

Eduardo正和Mark一起在院子里给beast洗澡：“还好啊。”

Peter吞吞吐吐地继续问：“你的工作……有发生问题吗？”

Eduardo把电话夹在耳侧腾出手给beast搓毛：“没有什么问题啊。怎么了？”

“咳，你没有在洗……钱，对吧？”

Eduardo几乎要昏过去了：“当然没有，Jesus Christ，Peter你在想什么。”

“那为什么我的账户上会有那么多钱？”Peter想了想刚刚自己看到的余额，多少来着？个十百千万十万……他都被后面的一串零给吓到了。

“是我干的。”Mark拿着水管给beast冲毛，淡定地招供了。

Eduardo瞥了他一眼，等着他承认错误。

Mark丝毫不觉得这有什么问题：“我给你弟弟打零花钱……这有错吗？”

如果有人问Peter，当Mark Zuckerberg的brother-in-law到底是一种什么样的体验，他可能会这么回答。

“用不完的零花钱，所有大学里的人都会认识你，以及……永远都不能在Facebook上吐槽他和我哥。他权限比我大太多。”

Peter无奈地耸耸肩。

“……连吐槽他俩整天腻在一起都不行。”

“额，哥哥，我不是这个意思……但是，你们真的不用过来，我可以自己搞定。”Peter拿着手机在校园里穿梭，“斯坦福很好，同学和教授都很友善，课业我也都还跟得上，别太担心，我没有一丁点不适应……好好好，我今晚去找你和Mark吃饭。我本来不想打扰你们……我知道，好的，我会来的。”

当晚，Peter背着自己大大的书包敲了敲Mark的家门。

Eduardo开的门。

“快进来，Peter，外面太冷了。”

Peter跨进他哥哥和Mark的家。“其实还行，跑起来就不冷了。”

Eduardo转身去了厨房，让Peter打开电视或者做些别的什么给自己找乐子。

Mark从楼上走了下来，手插在卫衣口袋里。“Peter，大学生活怎么样？”

“还行。”Peter突然想到什么，“哦，Mark，等等，我有一个编程的问题……”

“真难得，拿来给我看看？”Mark耸耸肩。他确实有点好奇现在斯坦福的computer science都教些什么。

Peter有点为难。“它困扰了我有些时候了，但其实并不是作业。”

他从书包里拿出电脑。Mark只需要一眼就认出来了，那个是Lex Luthor当年留给他的芯片。

“你要看这个做什么？”Mark想起当年浑身一凛。

“他在我临走前留给我的……我想着现在都过去这么久了，不如解开来看看。反正解这个不联网，我就只是想知道它的结构而已。”

Mark点点头，他接过电脑，努力回忆着当年的思路打了几行代码进去。

“我明白了。”

Peter顺着Mark的思路往下接，很快就把剩下的代码给全部写了出来。

Mark看着他赞许地点点头。

Peter踌躇满志地敲下空格，笑容定格在脸上。

这不对。

Mark感觉Peter的异样，看了一眼电脑屏幕，结果他也吃了一惊：“这个和我当年的不一样。”

“……为什么最后还有一个密码？”

黑色的屏幕上只有几个白色的大字。

You are always in my _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

Lex Luthor真是别出心裁。

Mark和Peter在电脑前猜了半天也没半点进展。

Eduardo从厨房里探出脑袋来，看他们依旧脸色十分严峻地抱着电脑，笑着问他俩：“哇，你们还在忙？斯坦福的功课那么难啊。”

Mark默不作声。Peter已经失去了信心开始在键盘上随便乱打。

他垂头丧气的模样把Eduardo给逗笑了。

“好了，别懊恼了，”Eduardo走过来揉揉弟弟柔软的额发，“你永远都像个小孩子似的，Peter。”

永远都是个孩子。

Peter脑内灵光一闪。他怎么之前都没想到呢。

“再见了。我的彼得潘。”

Lex吻后的告别回荡在他耳边。

Peter猛地抱起电脑，不顾Mark和Eduardo奇异的眼光，匆匆丢下一句“我知道了”就蹭蹭蹭上了楼跑进Mark和Eduardo专门给他准备的房间。

一定是这个。

一定是。

住在永无岛里的彼得潘永远是个孩子。

他颤抖地按出了九个字母决定试最后一次，果不其然，听见了密码解开的提示音。

You are always in my neverland.

全文完


End file.
